wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hurricane
Hurricane '''was made for the Landscape Based Character Contest. Appearance ''She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, '' ''Will you buy me a house of gold? '' ''And when your father turns to stone, '' Will you take care of me?"' Hurricane may not have a ruff, prehensile tail, webbed talons, or color-shifting scales, but it doesn't matter to him because he finds himself quite handsome. His scales are a blend of cool blue and bright, radioactive green. his gills are navy blue mixed in with the purple right before dawn, like someone took a SeaWing and a NightWing, stuffed them in a blender, and splattered the result on Hurricane's scales. His scales seem to glow at night, a soft blue radiates from his scales, and no one knows why. Each gill has a creamy purple amethyst embedded in it, adding a gorgeous shine to his scales. Hurricane's large, powerful wings are the strangely well-muscled, right from the moment he hatched. The membranes are a blend of creamy yellow and dull pink, and slightly metallic. His horns are canopy green, and so are his sharp claws. Hurricane's underscales are bright yellow, decorated with lavender glowscales. Hurricane may be missing some RainWing and SeaWing aspects of his appearance, but no dragon can deny that he still looks good. Personality I will make you queen of everything you see, '' ''I'll put you on the map, '' I'll cure you of disease.'' Hurricane is quirky, calm, collected, funny, and careless when it comes to his sister's desperate attempt to educate him (or so Angelfish says). He is calm and kind towards new dragons, though hostile towards NightWing (due to an event during his sister's birthday). He is also admittedly mischievous and exceedingly clever, and has pulled numerous pranks, not just on his sister. Pet Let's say we up and left this town, '' ''And turned our future upside down. '' We'll make pretend that you and me, Lived ever after happily.'' Hurricane has one pet- a Sea Otter named Chaz. She is small, with a golden head and big, curious eyes. Her extremely fluffy body is cocoa brown. Chaz is quirky and mischievous, much like her master. She even deliberately poos in the path of Angelfish just to spite Hurricane. (And it works. Really well.) Abilities and Weaknesses She asked me, "Son, when I grow old, '' ''Will you buy me a house of gold? '' And when your father turns to stone, Will you take care of me?"'' * Hurricane is quite charismatic. * He is smarter then most dragons, but just as snarky. * He is pretty bad at Math and History. * His art skills are top notch. * He doesn't always listen to people, and it gets him in trouble. * He is quite the prankpuller. History I will make you queen of everything you see, '' I'll put you on the map, '' I'll cure you of disease.' '''Early Dragonethood Hurricane and Angelfish's eggs washed up on a deserted beach (later known as Paradise Beach) and the South of the Rain Kingdom. Hurricane hatched first, and the first thing he thought was I've been blessed. He knew everything he needed to survive and more. Then, he noticed the other egg, sticking awkwardly out of the sand like it had been carelessly tossed there. After three days, he hadn't eaten, and needed food, so he journeyed into the forest and got mangoes upon mangoes upon mangoes. He ate three, and decided to try and build a fire. It took him two days, but once he did, he took Angelfish's egg, and placed it next to the heat. Angelfish hatched three weeks later. Late Dragonethood Hurricane and Angelfish led a peaceful life, even when their home was discovered and made into a village called Paradise Beach. The village was mainly populated by SeaWing-RainWing hybrids, NightWings RainWings, and SeaWings. It was a nice place, with cozy huts and a welcoming community. But then, NightWings came on Angelfish's. They were hybrid haters, and called themselves the Cleaners. They swept the village for hybrids, but since most hybrids were in the forest, heading to pick fruit, they only found Hurricane, Angelfish, and a hatchling named Seashell. They were scared half to death, but they were freed by their fellow hybrids when they returned, because they outnumbered the NightWings ten to one. Current Life After that episode, everything is pretty calm. There are occasional alligator and shark attacks, but nothing to drastic. Trivia * He loves bananas. * He is a Prank lover. * Has the common sense of a rock. * He's as reckless as it gets. * He acts normal, and hides his gift of early knowledge from everyone, even his own sister. Gallery WIN_20190615_16_49_26_Pro (2).jpg|Current! WIN_20190615_18_02_49_Pro (3).jpg|Hatchling! RainWing-SeaWing_Finished.jpg|Base by me! Maui-SecretBeach-4x3-GettyImages-127067237.jpg|The landscape he was based off of! giphy.gif|This describes Hurricane! 20190621_172034.jpg|Cut little Chaz! IMG 7739.jpg|By Crimson! TYSM, he is so handsome! 4EE9B4E0-F69E-4ACA-8ABC-1D6961F4BEBE.jpeg|By Salvation! HurricaneFR.png|FR Hurricane by Darkmoon! Hurricane for Droplet.png|Jada Base by Pokeball! 873E2F82-B49A-405C-9A41-4099578CE32F.jpeg|Also by Sal! So funny, and so true! Please note that this is a Work in Progress! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)